


Hallows Eve

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Just something I thought outta mah butt~Just some Lurking on Hallows Eve when the cool crisp air shows the starry Autumn sky~





	Hallows Eve

Time means nothing when your immortal celestial beings.

Time means nothing especially for Demons who live in Hell and see the world in such little snippets at a time.

Hoooowever, two Dukes of Hell, having been on this plane of life since before Earth itself, knew just the right times to Lurk Above, when it was crisp, when it was quiet, when the Earth began its slow dissolve into slumber, when at just the right moments, in a graveyard of their choice, they could see the stars which were denied them in Hell, shine with millions of burning souls.

During their time Above Lurking during these periods, they'd learned how one night of them all Mortals dressed in strange clothes, some in depictions of their Lord Satan, others like spirits or how they saw them.

It amused them and Lurking and Tempting were easiest during this night out of many and tried setting internal clocks to this time of year exactly. 

One time, one of the few nicest times Above they'd tell you, they had Lurked and Tempted their best and chose to settle along a tombstone, sharing a smoke, accounting their times together.

It was always the same, but neither ever got tired of sharing their tales though both had shared them together.

A puff here, a pass, a puff there, a pass back.

One Demon resting his head upon the others trenchcoated side, his Chameleon tucked into his scarf as the others Toad rested beneath its masters straw blonde hair as said master shifted his position.

The skinny Demon in the trenchcoat sat with the other wrapped within his arm, pushed into his side for though they did not feel cold, it was, how dare they think it, nice to feel their bodies this way.

Close, breathing in such crisp air, talking about nothings, the dark skinned Demon looked upwards by chance and patted the lanky white skinned Demon to quiet and nodded with his face up to the skies above.

Ever bewitching eyes gazed upon the world above the skeletal trees, dark as pitch amazed at such a vast majesty they rarely ever saw.

Under the lanky ones chin rested the dark skinned Demon, a pleasant noise rumbling from deep inside his throat. It grew as the lanky white skinned Demon pulled him just a bit harder into himself and together, they watched as the clouds bellowed in, a sign cold death would be upon Earth soon!


End file.
